


Dream a Little Dream

by Icebear



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icebear/pseuds/Icebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's subconcious is working overtime when an ATF agent has designs on his Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

## Dream a Little Dream

#### by Ice Bear

  
  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

It was silly, he knew it was, but he couldn't help himself as he laid a possessive hand on his partner's back. Jim shot him a small smile before returning his attention to the three federal agents in the conference room. 

Who was he trying to kid? Jim was; well Jim was as straight as an arrow. Just because he led a vivid fantasy life in which the two had a physical relationship, didn't mean Jim ever looked at men, let alone the tanned, long haired fed who was clearly looking at the handsome detective. He couldn't really blame the guy. After all, Jim was tall, muscular, blue eyed, classic face, long eye lashes and a drop dead smile, in addition to being smart, compassionate and funny. But if the fed didn't' stop drooling, Blair mused, he was going to take Jim's gun and... 

He snapped to when he realized that people were moving. The meeting was over and that fed was headed toward his partner. Not going to happen, Blair grunted as he maneuvered to place himself between his partner and the enemy. Jim frowned slightly at him, but that was nothing new. One thing Jim had never really appreciated was the fact that his Guide had a pretty serious Blessed Protector streak too. Even if it was a little misplaced on occasion. 

That night at the loft, after dinner, Blair answered the phone, his hands still wet from washing the dishes. He used that as his excuse for dropping the receiver hard when it turned out to be Darryl Simons, the fed. Jim rescued the phone and, after a short conversation, informed him they were meeting the feds for breakfast, "I suggested Millie's, is that okay? Chief...Blair is something wrong?" He finished when he got no response. 

"Huh...no...nope, just trying to figure what that does to our day." 

"Means we'll have to check the warehouse after lunch instead of first thing. Not sure that really matters, though." 

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you in the morning, Big Guy." 

"Chief, you'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" The look of concern in the blue eyes caused a twinge of guilt, but he nodded and shot his partner what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

"Sleep well, Jim." 

It simply wasn't fair. Jim laid out naked on the bed, chest gleaming with sweat, arms and legs restrained; a gold chain connecting the clamps on his dusky nipples; pre-cum dripping off his steel hard erection. "No!" Blair cried out as Darryl Simons swept his long, dirty blond curls across the hyper-sensitive skin of his Sentinel. "No! Jim, no!" Simons straddled the heaving body and moved up and placed his knees on either side of the restless head. "Take it, Ellison, take all of it." He ordered before thrusting his cock into the willing mouth. 

"No!" Blair screamed again and bolted upright, straight into the warm, naked chest of his roommate. 

"Easy Blair, you're alright. Just a dream. I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." The older man held his shaking partner in his arms gently, one hand running soothing circles on his back. Jim kept up his low crooning until the shaking subsided. "You alright now, Chief?" Blair responded by burrowing his face deeper into the chest of his fantasies. "Want to tell me about the dream?" 

"Couldn't get to you in time," was all he could think to say "couldn't stop it." 

"Okay," Jim shook has head before placing a gentle kiss on the crown of unruly hair. "Maybe you can try going back to sleep now." 

"Jim?" 

"Chief, I'm fine, you can see that." 

A loud sigh escaped the smaller man. "I know, Big Guy, sorry to wake you." 

"Try and get some sleep, Chief, it's going to be a long day." A pat on the shoulder, and the Sentinel retreated to his lair. 

"Damn," Blair cursed as he realized he was rock hard, "damn, damn, damn." He waited 15 minutes before going into the bathroom and getting in the shower. With the water blasting, he let his hand do the work while his mind replayed his earlier dream, only this time he was the one demanding pleasure from his restrained partner. 

At breakfast the next morning, he made sure he sat between Jim and Simons. He knew it was sophomoric, but if he couldn't have Jim the fed sure as hell couldn't. Breakfast was interrupted by an urgent call on the case they were discussing. The five men drove to an abandoned warehouse, and after fanned out to search the scene. They were working with the ATF trying to find a large shipment of guns that was constantly on the move while its owners waited for the bidding war to end. 

Jim turned back to Blair. "There's a scent here, I know it's important...I've smelled it before, but I can't grab it." 

"Okay, take a deep breath and start pushing all the smells out you don't want." Blair said, in full Guide mode as he laid a centering hand on the small of Jim's back. "Just relax and let it come to you." Simons watched them as they stood in this position for close to 10 minutes before Jim nodded and started across the broken tar. Blair followed behind, whispering every few minutes to help him maintain his focus. 

When Jim knelt down, the fed moved to join him. As he reached out a hand toward the broad back, Blair blocked it. "Don't touch him," he hissed, before catching himself. "Jim's a former Army Ranger - covert ops - coming up behind him like that's a good way to get your neck broken," he finished, trying to save the situation. 

"Blair's right," Jim said as he gracefully came to his feet. "Especially when I'm concentrating, I tend to act first..." His smile was thin so Blair stepped back, knowing how much Jim hated the fact they had to explain away certain things in order to cover up his Sentinel abilities. 

"Thanks for the warning. You find something, Ellison?" 

The two men proceeded toward three empty dumpsters in the far corner of the lot, Blair trailing behind. He had to turn away when Simons reached a hand out and patted his Sentinel on the back, and he nearly choked when the fed brazenly let his hand dip down for a fleeting caress of the denim clad ass. 

Back in the truck on their way to the station, Jim asked, "Alright, Chief, give. What is your problem with Simons?" 

"Problem? I don't have a problem." 

"Look, Blair, I know that having strangers around makes your job harder, but he seems like a good guy. If there's something I'm missing here, you need to tell me...partner." He put some emphasis on the last word, causing Blair to turn in his seat to face him. 

"He's hitting on you!" He blurted out. Jim's hands tightened on the steering wheel, and they remained silent for several miles. "Jim, I'm not making it up, man." 

"So you figure you need to protect my virginity?" He growled. 

"What? No! Jeez, Jim I just..." 

"Afraid your lab rat might run off?" 

"NO! Damn it, Jim, this is coming out all wrong." 

"We'll talk about it later," Jim finished as they pulled into the station. 

"Jim?" 

"Later, Sandburg." And he strode toward the elevator. 

The night ended up being spent at two separate crime scenes, and Blair escaped to his bedroom as soon as they got home. Jim had been tense all day, and the Guide felt like he was walking on egg shells. 

Jim stood naked, his flesh gleaming in the firelight as Darryl took him from behind. Jim's cries of ecstasy ripped through the loft as Blair was forced to watch as another ran their hands across the naked flesh that should have been his; as another took something that rightly only belonged to him. As Jim cried out his release, cum covering his chest, Blair screamed his anger. 

"Hey, hey, come on, Chief, wake up. Sandburg! Blair!" Jim tried to gently untangle his Guide from the bed covers while waking him. 

"Jim?" Blue eyes looked up at him. 

"Right here, Chief. You okay?" 

"Yeah, sorry just..." 

"Want to talk about it?" He ran his fingers softly through the chestnut curls on the pillow. 

"No." 

"Well, I do. Something's going on, and I can't help if I don't know what it is. But it has something to do with Darryl, doesn't it?" 

Blair started to speak and stopped. Living with a human lie detector really sucked sometimes. "He's...I don't know Jim, I can't explain it." 

"Has he said something to you? Done something you're not telling me?" His Blessed Protector was in full protection mode. 

"No. He just...it bothers me the way he watches you." He buried his face in a pillow. 

"So you have a problem with him because he likes guys?" 

"No!" That brought him upright. "Not at all, no..." 

"I'm lost here, Chief." 

The phone rang and their day ran into the next night. At one point in the early evening, Darryl sidled up to the observer. "So, I understand that you and Ellison are more than just partners." 

"What?" Blair jumped; he'd had his attention on his Sentinel, who looked stressed and tired. 

"Is it true?" 

"Jim and I...I rent a room at his place...long story." 

"So you're not involved?" 

"No! But you've got it all wrong, Jim's straight." 

"Is he seeing anyone?" 

"No," Blair's head was down, the answer so soft it almost got lost in his hair. 

"Cool." And Simons stalked off toward the detective. 

Blair turned to head back to the truck when he stole a last look at his partner and realized there was a problem. "Shit! Hell of a time to zone, Jim," he muttered as he ran to the still figure. 

Luckily Simons had been waylaid by a uniform, so Blair got to him first. "Easy, Big Guy, I need you to come back to me." He took Jim's hand and wrapped his fingers around the pulse point. His other hand started drawing small circles on his palm. "Come on, Jim, this is not the time or the place for this." Suddenly the life returned to the blue eyes, and Blair reached out to steady him as he faltered. 

"Easy, Big Guy, you're alright." 

"Blair?" 

"Come on, let's get you back to the truck, you need to sit down." Jim let himself be led back to the truck and his Guide settled him on the passenger seat. He carefully drank the water he was given before resting his head in his hands. 

"Jim, you with me?" 

"Yeah...not sure what happened." 

"You zoned." 

"Sorry." 

"Hey, you've had about six hours sleep in the last 72 hours, you're exhausted." 

"That smell, it's here, too. It's stronger...giving me a headache." 

"Same one from the other day?" 

"Yeah. It's so familiar, but every time I get close to placing it, I lose it." 

"That's why you zoned." 

"Probably." 

"Okay, well enough's enough for today. I'm going to call Simon, and then we're going home." 

Jim reached a shaky hand out and touched Blair's cheek. "Thanks, Chief." The two exchanged a smile before Blair walked around to the driver's side. 

"Ellison okay?" Simons called as he jogged toward the trucks. 

"Yeah, nothing eight hours of sleep and a few decent meals won't cure. We'll see you tomorrow." He swung the door shut and headed for the loft. Jim was slumped on the seat, eyes closed; head resting on the top of the bench seat. 

After a shower and a bowl of soup, Jim made his way wearily up to bed. Blair followed him up 15 minutes later when he realized the light was still on, and found him fast asleep on the top of the covers, laying half on, half off the bed. "Come on, Big Guy, you won't be happy tomorrow if you sleep like this." He gently pushed and tugged until he got him straightened out and then pulled the blue and yellow comforter up. As he turned to go, a hand grasped his wrist. 

"You alright, Jim?" 

"Thanks to you," was the muttered reply. When the hand holding him relaxed, he moved back to his own room. 

Simons hand on Jim's back pinned his chest to the interrogation table. He jerked the larger man's slacks down. "Take it all, Ellison!" He ordered as he plunged his engorged cock into the small hole. Jim cried out in pain. Blair watched; hands plastered to the one way mirror as another man violated his Sentinel. "Get off him! You're hurting him. Stop! Please!" He shouted as he woke - his chest covered with his own cum. His heart started to pound, if his Sentinel heard that...he calmed down when the loft remained silent. 

Blair walked back toward the interrogation room they were using, carrying two cups of coffee. While Jim had gotten seven hours of sleep, he still looked exhausted and that was worrying the Guide. 

"Sorry, I'm flattered but I'm not interested." He stopped short as his partner's voice filtered over the intercom. 

"Not into guys," Simons postured as he pushed the detective back against the wall. 

"Guys are fine, but I have someone." 

"Not according to your partner. Look, Ellison," he crowded Jim against the wall and moved his hand down the muscular chest, clearly headed for the groin. 

"Get your hands off him!" Blair barked, bursting into the room; coffee sloshing. "He said he wasn't interested." 

"You don't know what you're missing, Ellison," Simons muttered before leaving. 

"Thanks, Chief." 

"Jim...when you said guys are fine, what did you mean?" Blue eyes met. 

"Just what I said...life is hard and love, real love, if you can find it, you should grab it. The outer package shouldn't be the defining issue." 

"You said you had someone." Blair was getting more confused by the second. Jim turned away. "James Ellison, you look at me," the Guide couldn't be disobeyed. "Who?" 

"He doesn't know," it was said so softly Blair almost missed it. He wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry or slug the older man. But he looked so uncertain, almost scared, and that just wasn't natural for his Sentinel. 

"Let's get out of here," the observer said. They had made it to the truck when Simons, Banks and six other men ran from the elevator, calling for them to follow. 

Jim moved cautiously around the back of the three story building, his senses focused on the inside. When the now familiar scent hit him, he struggled not to zone - saved by a warm hand on his arm. "Its okay, Jim, I've got you." A warm smile and Jim returned his attention to his job. 

"That smell, it's here...I think...its cologne! One of those one's you made me smell when you were testing my ability to separate the ingredients. That's why it's so familiar. And it explains why the dogs couldn't find the guns either. They've drenched them in the stuff! But they're here now; the smell's strong and very fresh. We got'em, Chief!" And the big man took off at a lope, covering the ground effortlessly. 

Five hours later, they entered the loft, and after grabbing a beer each, flopped bonelessly onto opposite ends of the couch. They sat in companionable silence for twenty minutes before Jim rose and headed for his room, stopping first to run a gentle hand across the top of his Guide's head. "We did good today, Chief. Thanks to you." 

An hour later, Blair moved carefully up the stairs to his Sentinel's sanctuary. "Everything alright, Chief?" Jim asked softly, rolling to his side to face the intruder. 

"Earlier today, you said you hadn't told the person you're interested in yet... Jim, before you tell this someone you're interested, I need to ask you something." 

Jim shifted up onto the pillows, the slight light in the loft playing across his naked chest. "What's that Chief?" 

"Is there any chance...do you think...would you consider...damn it, Jim, you should be with me!" The out burst caught them both by surprise. 

"Yes," Jim whispered. Blair was sure he'd misheard him. 

"Yes?" The observer was confused. 

"Yes, I should be with you. Yes, I want to be with you. Yes, I was sure you'd never have me, and yes, you're the one I've wanted to be with for a long time." 

"What?" Blair was too stunned to think, to talk. 

"Maybe this will help," Jim whispered as he leaned over and placed a tender whisper of a kiss on the pouty lips of his Guide, who had unconsciously moved to the side of the bed. 

"Wow!" Blair responded reverently. 

"You sure about this, Chief?" Blue eyes darkened with concern and a shadow of fear. 

"Absolutely," Blair said with a smile before reaching for another kiss. They lay together, wrapped tightly for an hour, simply tasting and touching. 

"Chief...Blair, I think we both need to get some sleep. We have tomorrow off, so we have the whole day together." He pulled the sheets up over both of them and quietly straightened them out to his satisfaction. "Sweet dreams, Blair." 

He didn't miss the brilliant smile directed at him. "Oh, they will be, Jim, no worries." 

* * *

End 

Dream a Little Dream by Ice Bear: jqwebdog@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
